


His Promise

by sirmioneforever



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/sirmioneforever
Summary: Brandon found himself in the broken watchtower fulfilling his promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt I saw a while ago. Lyanna asks Brandon to take her maidenhead before she marries Robert because she doesn't want Robert to have it.
> 
> Also you will notice that Lyanna is quite compliant when Brandon asks her to do something despite the fact that it's obviously in her blood not to be. I imagine that she would follow his lead as she has never had sex before.

Brandon looked at his sister in shock.

“You want me to do what?” he asked in disbelief.

“I want you to take my maidenhead,” Lyanna said calmly.

“I'm your brother.”

“I don't care whether you're my brother or not, Brandon. I cannot and will not let Robert have it. It is too precious to waste it on someone who won't appreciate it,” Lyanna informed him.

“And you think I would appreciate it?” Brandon asked unsure about why his sister was asking him to this.

“I don't know,” Lyanna admitted, “But I know that you would not hurt me. I trust you with this, Brandon. More than I trust anyone else.”

Brandon saw the desperation in Lyanna’s eyes and sighed.

“Fine, I will do it,” Brandon said holding his hand up to stop her from interrupting him. “On the condition that you take moon tea afterwards. I don't want any unforeseen...consequences.”

“Thank you, Brandon,” Lyanna said sincerely.

“Don't thank me yet. Thank me when it's done,” he said as he turned to leave.

-0-0-0-

A few weeks later Brandon found himself in the broken watchtower fulfilling his promise.

“How do you want to do this?” Lyanna asked as she stood naked before him.

Brandon swallowed.

Although he could appreciate the beauty of Lyanna’s body, it didn’t make him stir like the way other women did. 

“I’m not ready,” he confessed. 

“Do you...do you need me to do anything?” she asked shyly.

“No,” Brandon replied shaking his head. 

Silence enveloped them for a few more moments.

“Brandon, you don’t have to do this. Not if you can’t,” Lyanna told him gently as she moved towards him.

“I promised you that I would, and I will. It’s just taking a little longer that’s all.”

Lyanna nodded.

I will do this, he thought.

“Turn around,” Brandon commanded.

Lyanna did as she was told.

Brandon undid his breeches and took himself in hand. He knew it was the only way he was going to get hard enough to do this.

Think of Barbery. Think of Barbery, Brandon thought.

He closed his eyes and let the memories of Barbrey Ryswell fill his mind. Brandon tried to remember how good it felt taking her maidenhead, how tight she had been, and how it felt when she came around his cock.

The memories mixed with the stroking of his cock had made him hard enough to try and take Lyanna, but first he would have to make sure she was comfortable.

He walked up behind her and placed on of his hands on her waist as the other trailed down the front of her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. 

He parted her folds carefully and slipped his fingers between them. Slowly he started to thrust one into her tight channel as his thumb started to circle her clit.

The noises Lyanna were making went straight to Brandon’s cock. He added a second finger and started to thrust faster and faster until she came around them. 

“Brandon,” she said breathlessly.

“I want you to get on your hands and knees,” Brandon told her.

Lyanna obliged him once again and got on her hands and knees before him.

Brandon knelt down behind her after removing his trousers, spread her legs a little, and lined himself up with her entrance.

He slid in slowly and didn't stop when he felt the resistance of her maidenhead, but pushed through until he felt it break. When Brandon was fully inside of her, he stopped for a moment to let Lyanna’s muscles adjust to him.

After the moment was over Brandon started thrusting. Slowly at first to make sure that he didn't hurt her and then picked up the pace as moans of pleasure escaped from her lips.

Taking her this way meant the Brandon could forget who Lyanna was; he didn't have to stare at her eyes that were so much like his. It was much easier to forget during the lustful haze that had settled over him it was his own sister he was taking. 

Brandon began to take Lyanna in earnest once every bit of hesitancy left him, and by the sounds she was making Lyanna was enjoying it.

When he began to feel as if he was going to cum, Brandon's hand slipped down and started to circle Lyanna’s clit again. He was determined that she would not leave unsatisfied.

A few thrusts later Lyanna's muscles gripped around him as she came undone. The tightness felt incredible and sent him roaring over the edge.

Once they had both come down from the high of their orgasms, Brandon pulled out and instantly missed the warmth of her around him.

They both dressed in silence and made sure that they were presentable enough so people were not able to guess what they had done.

“You will need this,” Brandon told Lyanna as he handed her a pouch he retrieved from his cloak.

“What is it?” Lyanna asked.

“The ingredients for moon tea. All you have to do is add them to hot water, leave it to infuse for a few minutes then drink it.”

Lyanna took the pouch and hid it in one of her boots.

“You will take it won’t you?” Brandon asked eyeing her critically.

He got a feeling from the look on Lyanna's face when he told her what it was that she didn't want to take it.

“Of course I will, Brandon. I promise,” Lyanna said solemnly.

“I'm going back now, are you coming?” he asked.

“Not yet. You go though. I will be fine on my own,” Lyanna reassured him.

Brandon took one last look at his sister before descending down the watchtower steps.

Later on that night Brandon found it hard to sleep. His mind kept replaying his and Lyanna's tryst and it took all his strength not to pleasure himself thinking of how warm and tight she was around him.

Eventually he dressed and went to the Godswood to ask for guidance.

Although what they had done was a sin in their eyes he knew that they steer him the the right direction.


End file.
